


Isolated

by HajimeHinata



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HajimeHinata/pseuds/HajimeHinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake's thoughts after waking up, alone. Spoilers, follows the Coffin Ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolated

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I wrote on tumblr and decided to post here.

The smooth stained wood of the underside of the coffin’s lid was touched again, pale fingers sliding down the surface as far as the prince’s arm would go. The bracelet with the cyan number two on the LED clacked against the wood when fingers no longer reached.

Not that Snake would know of course, he couldn’t very well see.

How many times had he touched the lid, the cool metal hinges that held it in place, and hoped, hoped as much as he could that he would be able to find even the tiniest crack and get free. And returned to what mattered the most. The number four.

She must be worried sick. She must be acting rashly. And if she was, he wasn’t there to comfort her. He was the reason for such actions, after all.

When he had woken up, the first thing he had noticed was that he wasn’t wearing shoes. A silly thing to notice of course, but he remembered having them earlier, so for them to be missing now was a sign that something was very wrong. The second was the change in attire he had been forced into by his attacker (the robe was flowy, yes, but also thin and made him feel colder than the isolation already did). The third being that he was confined somewhere, somewhere he knew there was no way in.

No light was allowed in and no Light was allowed out.

The confines of this box were his world now. And the box was just big enough for him, based on sounds reverberating back to him. Every creak of the ship, every small breath, every fleeting thought. And there was nothing there, not a single thing.

For the very first time in his life, he felt like he could not see.


End file.
